


Safe

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abusive Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians), Blood and Injury, Crying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Mal Has A Heart, Protective Mal (Disney), but tries not to show it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mal returns to the hideout at midnight.Jay and Evie are waiting for her.Carlos is asleep.
Relationships: Evie & Jay & Mal, Mal & Carlos de Vil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 128





	Safe

It was midnight when she came back to the hideout. 

She walked in quietly, not bothering to slam the door like she usually does.

Jay and Evie were waiting for her. She wasn't surprised to see Jay still up. He and her used to put her signature around the isle in the early morning hours. She was surprised to see Evie up though. The Evil Queen had drilled the fact that you have to get the right amount of sleep for beauty into Evie's head. Then again, with the events that happened hours prior...

Mal realized she was still standing in the dark and they could only see her silhouette. She stepped a bit further up to where the moon was shinning through the windows. The only source of light in the place.

Evie gasped as Mal stepped into the light and covered her mouth in horror. Jay, for his part remained calm and didn't move. But Mal could tell from his eyes that he was also thrown off by her appearance.

"Mal, you-" Evie started to say but was quickly cut off by Mal.

"I'm fine." 

"But you have-" 

"It's not mine."

Evie started to calm down after that. Mal knew that if they were normal teenagers the horror on Evie's face would have remained or maybe even grew. But they weren't normal teenagers. They never were.

"Where is he?" Mal asked.

"In your room, asleep." Evie said. Mal knew that Evie had most likely let him sleep in her room. In her bed. Normally she would be angry, but tonight she wasn't. He needed the bed more than she did.

"He was worried about you when you left." Jay said and Mal nodded. "He really didn't want to sleep. He was worried that you wouldn't return."

Mal knew that it wasn't because he thought she was weak. No, it was because he was scared of his mother. Scared of what she could do to Mal.

Mal silently sighed. "Get some sleep" she told them before leaving the room. She made her way to her room and silently opened the door.

There he lay in her bed sleeping. Against her better judgment, she silently approached the bed. The room was dark but she could still make out his face. He looked so peaceful.

She reached out her hand and let it gently touch his hair. She let out another silent sigh before stopping. She turned around and got ready to leave the room when she heard his voice.

"Mal?"

She stopped and turned back around. In the dark she could make out his face staring up at her.

"You-you are here..." He sounded like he was going to cry. She was thankful the room was dark and he couldn't see the blood all over her. His mother's blood.

"Shh." She said gently. "It's okay. I'm here."

"My mom-"

"Will never hurt you again." 

And with that Carlos broke down and started crying. Not from sadness but from happiness and relief. Mal reached out her hand and let him hold it. She didn't know if he knew that she actually killed her or if he just assumed they had a talk or a fight. But it didn't matter.

He was safe. 

And that is all that matters.


End file.
